


Forever and always

by Qwerty1



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Sad, no one dies on-screen tho, talking about death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4844987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwerty1/pseuds/Qwerty1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Person A is immortal and lives Person B’s life with them until they pass away. Decades later, Person A meets someone whose personality deeply reminds them of Person B, which is their reincarnation."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever and always

"What will happen when I'm old?"

The Doctor turns around so quickly he feels he might get dizzy, starring at his companion in chock. Her blond hair is still messy from the shower and the t-shirt she's wearing is a few sized too big, and she's still the most beautiful girl he's ever seen. He sights, placing his hand on top of hers.

"Rose, I'll tell you what will happen. We will be together, just like we always said."  
"But what if you get bored of me, wanna find someone younger and prettier?" she insists.  
The Timelord closes his eyes shut, taking a deep breath through his mouth.  
"That will never happen."  
Rose gives him a sad smile in return, resting her head on his shoulder. He puts his arms around her, holding her as close as possible. 

"Rose Tyler, I love you", he whispers softly.  
She gives him a bright smile, closing her eyes.

 

He was right, it never happened.

Of course it wasn't the most easy thing, loving someone who was getting older everyday while you're frozen in time. Their relationship was never really normal anyway, him being 900 and she being 19. You often hear that age is just a number, and in their case it's actually true.

Even if he sometimes wish he could forget her, he never really did. There are still moments when the memories gets to painfull, leaving the Doctor wishing he would just wake up with some kind of amnesia. He often finds himself talking really loudly in the TARDIS, before realizing he's alone. He's tried to find new companions, but he misses Rose too much. He's scared he'll just push them away, and he don't want that for anyone.

 

The TARDIS lands with a jolt, almost making the Timelord lose his balance. He blinks, taking a few deep breaths before grabbing his coat. There's no way he could miss the photo hanging on the wall next to the door. It's from one of their first adventures: they are standing outside the TARDIS, Rose leaning her head against his shoulder and he's got his arm around her waist. They just look so happy, so... Timeless. It's been over 10 years since he lost her, but he still hasn't stoped thinking about her and he don't think he ever will. That's the curse of the Timelords. 

After looking at the photo with a sad smile for a few minutes, the Doctor swings the door open and breaths in the London air. There's something about 21st century London he loves, even though he's got no idea what it is. He's been walking around the streets for a while, hands in his pockets.

"Is that your box?"  
He stops walking, holds his breath and slowly turns around. A small girl is sitting on the bench next to him, observing him. She can't be older than 10, with blond hair and big brown eyes. He can feel the lump in his throat growing as he looks into those eyes.

"Rose...?" he breaths, feeling like he might start crying.  
The girl giggles.  
"No, my name's Allie!" she exclaims.  
The Doctor can't help but smile when he looks at her, she's just like a bundle of sunshine and happiness. Just like her...

"Who's Rose?" she asks curiously.  
"She... She was my friend, we used to travel together", he explains.  
Allie nods, like she's thinking about what he said. Finally, she says:  
"What happened? Didn't she want to be your friend anymore?"  
"Well, yes. We were friends for a really long time, but then-"  
He doesn't know what to say. How do you explain death to a ten-year-old? But Allie only nods, giving him a sad smile.

"My mum's in the sky too. But don't worry, daddy says the angels will look after everyone up there!"  
This time, the Doctor really needs to blink away the tears in his eyes. He decides to change the subject:  
"You were right, that blue box is mine. How did you know?"  
"It appeared out of nowhere, and you came out of it", she giggles.  
The Doctor hesitates for a moment, before sitting down next to her on the bench.

"You must be really clever, then", the Timelord tells the little girl with a smile.  
She shakes her head, looking down at her feet. After a moment of silence, the Doctor speaks again:  
"You really remind me of Rose."  
Allie looks at him, blinking.  
"How?"  
"Well, you've got the same eyes, same smile... Even the same nose!"  
The little girl giggles again, warming his Timelord hearts. He finds himself thinking about where to take her with the TARDIS. 

"Allie, dinner!"  
The girl turns her head towards the source of the male voice calling her name.   
"Coming, daddy!" she yells back, standing up from the bench and waving goodbye to her new friend. 

When the Doctor enters the TARDIS about an hour later, he's actually smiling for the first time in years. He decides he'll return later, talk to her again.

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I write this??


End file.
